Touching Reunion
by Lalaious
Summary: Zoro is the son of a rich man who owns many resorts. Sanji is a waiter at one of these resorts and saves Zoro's life. They hit it off and Sanji gets accidentally pregnant. Zoro doesn't know and goes away on a business trip. Sanji was going to tell Zoro but he found Zoro kissing another girl. He leaves without telling Zoro. Five years later they reunite. Yaoi (MalexMale), MPreg
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this world, there are two types of people; Dominant or Submissive. Dominant people need to find a submissive partner and submissive people need to find a dominant partner, that's just how this world works. Gender isn't an issue on this planet because both males and females can get pregnant as long as they're the submissive type. My mind works in many ways, don't judge.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, Mpreg

Chapter 1: Memories

By: Lalaious

The day passed on just like any other day. The sun shone bright high in the sky, the seagulls squawked begging for food and the costumers were as needy as ever. The pool side was littered with foreigners and locals soaking up the sun and then there were the girls who were showing off their submissive side with their almost naked bodies hoping to find themselves an attractive mate. A huge resort sat directly behind the gorgeous pool. This was the place to be if you wanted to be a somebody, yes The Rorona Resort was the place to be. Many foreigners would pay loads of money to stay a weekend at this resort just to spot the many celebrities that visit. One of the celebrities that often took time out of his busy schedule was Zoro Rorona, the son of the man who owned this luxurious paradise and also a world famous swordsman. Tall, muscular, tan, and just drop dead gorgeous. Almost all the submissives couldn't stop the drool falling from their mouths.

Sanji also being a submissive, couldn't help himself from staring. Sanji eyed the currently half naked swordsman who was just standing beside the ocean in a pair of swim trunks that fit perfectly to his well sculpted body. The blond haired teen quickly tucked his empty drink tray under his arm as his boss walked up beside him.

"Sanji, that there is the son of our head boss," he nodded his head towards Zoro who had waded out quite far into the ocean. "I want you to keep an eye on him. You're our best server and if he needs anything, and I mean _anything _you will give it to him. Understand me?" Sanji's boss gave a stern look as he nodded his head and looked out into the ocean.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop looking at the dark tan skin that was now sparkling in the sun as water droplets slowly fell down that muscled chest. Green hair bobbed up and down, farther and father until it disappeared from sight. Sanji slowly blinked as realization hit him. The green haired God was gone. "Where the hell could he go, he was just in the ocea- Shit." Sanji dropped the drink tray, quickly threw his shoes to the ground and ran into the ocean. His boss would probably kill him if the blond let the son of the owner die on his watch. When the water came up to his chest, the blond began swimming. Even if he tried to stand up, he could no longer touch the mud below him.

It was when he started feeling tired that he noticed the green head bobbing up and down, swallowing water he quickly made his way over to the moss head and snatched him by the waist pulling him to shore. He was tired and panting but he was determined to save this man's life. By the time Sanji got to shore, there was already a large crowd of bystanders watching the scene unfold before their stunned eyes. The blond carefully laid the limp man on the hot sand and leaned in. In order to work at this resort, every employee was trained with CPR and first aid. Sanji knew what he had to do. He slowly leaned down where their noses almost touched and took a deep breath. Warm soft lips touched cold wet ones and Sanji was immediately pulled down by the thought-to-be passed out man.

Zoro opened his eyes to see shocked blue eyes staring back at him. Their lips slowly parted and the audience let out a sigh of relief when they saw the rich green head alive and awake. Zoro sat up slowly and gazed into the still shocked blue eyes. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. "E-excuse me?"

"Will you go to dinner with me? It'll be my way of thanking you for saving my life." Zoro clarified before standing up and helping the blond up.

"I guess." Sanji was very confused. Why would a rich man, who could have anything and anyone in his life, ask Sanji to dinner. Sanji was just an ordinary 18 year old who was working to pay off his rent. He couldn't afford much so Zoro's question took the blond by surprise.

"I'll pick you up at seven then."

~.~.~.~

Three weeks have gone by since that fateful day when they met at the beach. They had gone on a few other dates over the past three weeks but nothing sexual would ever happen, Sanji just looked so innocent that he didn't want to ruin that. Zoro had learned that Sanji was working at his father's resort to pay rent. Even though Sanji was the best server, he was only paid minimum wage. He always had trouble paying off his rent in time and was threatened several times by the land lord that he would be kicked out if it ever happened again although the threats were never carried out.

It was late at night when Zoro was walking through the town looking for a good bar to stop off at, get drunk and maybe get lucky. He really liked Sanji but Zoro didn't think anything would happen between them. He was passing one bar when he looked inside, he noticed a mop of blond hair sitting at one of the stools in front of the bar tender. Before he even knew it, his legs were bringing him inside the bar and sat beside the blond. The swordsman looked to the bar tender "Vodka, straight up." He was hoping to get drunk fast. He looked to the blond who looked like he was having his fifth shot of straight up alcohol, "Rough night?" he asked and only got a head nod in reply.

After the blond consumed his fifth shot, he looked over to the swordsman. "I couldn' make rent this month. I got evicted. Bastards." He slurred as he was moving onto his sixth shot, he always was a light weight when it came to consuming alcohol.

"Come stay with me." Zoro blurted out before he could even think things through.

Sanji smiled a lopsided drunk smile. "Sure, but you need to get drunk first so I ain' the only one smashed." He replied then took another shot.

~.~.~.~

The sunlight shone through the open crack of the curtain hitting two naked bodies curled up together sleeping peacefully. Blue eyes slowly opened and winced at the unwanted bright light. "Damn hangovers." he muttered before slowly sitting up. He winced when he felt a sharp pain from his lower back. "What happened last night?" The blond was startled when a body started moving beside him. It felt like slow motion when he looked down to see himself naked and then beside him to see a mop of green hair and determined that the swordsman was nude as well. "What the fuck!" he yelled as he pulled the covers over himself in an attempt to hide his body from the now opened his of the swordsman.

"Shut up will you? I have a fucking headache." he murmured before stuffing his face into the cool side of his pillow.

Sanji was outraged by the lack of concern coming from the rich hungover bastard. "Want to tell me what we did last night?" The blond muttered under his breath in an attempt to hold in his anger.

"I found you at the bar, you told me you got evicted, we got drunk and then I brought you back here and we ended up having sex." Zoro said casually as if talking about the weather.

The blond stood up trying to hide the wince he made and walked over to the bathroom. Zoro flinched when he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He was about to fall asleep but couldn't when a loud shout came from the bathroom. "Why did you cum inside me?!" Zoro couldn't help laughing before he stood up and walked into the bathroom in nothing but what he was born with. He turned on the shower and brought the protesting blond with him.

"Stay with me, at least until you can find a place with cheap rent you can afford." Zoro mumbled into the blond's neck after he positioned himself behind Sanji and wrapped his arms around the blond's mid section.

Sanji wanted to protest but he couldn't, he just wasn't able to say no. He slowly nodded and turned around in the swordsman's arms to place a chaste kiss upon the warm lips.

~.~.~.~

It had now been two weeks since Sanji took up residence at Zoro's penthouse suit. Nothing had happened between the two males during this time. Sanji had paid his way into Zoro's penthouse by cooking breakfast and dinner for the rich man everyday. One night after Zoro came home from doing a round around the resort to make sure everyone were doing their jobs properly and efficiently, he sat down at the small table where a nice gourmet meal sat slowly cooling. "I'm going on a business trip for the next month. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning." The green haired man declared.

Sanji couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he was going to be left alone in this large penthouse suit for an entire month "Why are you telling me? Not like we're a couple or anything like that." he replied wishing they really were a couple. In the past few days, Sanji fell hard. He fell hard in love with the green haired rich bastard that took his virginity and left him wanting more.

The rest of the meal was quiet. Sanji cleaned the dishes after dinner and soon went to sleep ignoring the hard stares from the older male.

It had now been a month since Zoro left on his business trip and he was expected to be back the next day. Sanji flew up off of the couch and ran to the bathroom. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet that was now face to face with him. He felt nauseous but he didn't eat anything strange the other day so it couldn't possibly be food poisoning. His eyes went wide with realization. "No no no. Not that." he left the bathroom and quickly got changed. He flew out of the penthouse and went straight down the stairs. He ignored all of the stares he got from the employees and the guests. The blond left the resort on the bus and came to a stop at the nearest drug store. He glanced over all of the devices that could change his life forever depending on the outcome. He bought the cheapest one and ran all the way back to the resort. It had been so long since he went for a good run. Most of the time Sanji ejoyed running but this time it was not enjoyable. He reached the resort and ignored his manager telling him that he was late for work. He ran back up the stares and into the privacy of the penthouse.

The blond ran into the bathroom not even bothering to shut the door. He read the simple instructions and them completed them. After he was done his business he sat at the kitchen looking at the clock waiting for the three minutes before he looked on the screen and saw the outcome of his and Zoro's sexual engagement. Positive. That's all he needed to know before running back into the bathroom and began emptying his stomach once again.

It had been two days since Sanji found out he was carrying a child and Zoro was a day late from coming home. The blond had been fired two days ago from not showing up to work and he was now worried about providing anything for his child. He really needed to tell Zoro because it was the green haired man's fault for not wearing a condom or pulling out.

Sanji was lying on the couch with rings around his eyes from the lack of sleep. The door opened and the blond immediately bolted up right and waited for Zoro to enter. What he was not expecting was to find Zoro entering the penthouse with a pink haired girl attached to his lips. When the two were locked face sucking Sanji cleared his throat. Zoro looked surprise that Sanji was still living in his penthouse. "I thought you would have found an apartment by now."

Sanji was shocked. He thought that he and Zoro had something, he even fell in love with the green haired man in such a short amount of time. With being pregnant, Sanji's hormones were in full scale. He had tears running down his cheeks by this time. "I'm sorry for intruding." he mumbled before putting on his shoes and leaving all his clothes behind. He had enough money to get him to New York and maybe a cheap rent. He ran out of the penthouse and down the stairs he heard Zoro calling after him but he refused to listen. The blond was lucky there was already a cab waiting outside. He quickly got in and told the man to take him to the airport. The man complied and began to drive away. Sanji looked back and saw Zoro standing there looking lost. "I can do this by myself." he mumbled under his breath as he held his flat stomach in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all those amazing reviews and I apologize for taking awhile to upload this chapter.**

**Also A HUGE shout out for my wonderful and patient beta reader; Reviews to Master. (Thank you for dealing with my craziness :3)**

_Chapter 2:_

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to New York City! We have just landed at John F. Kennedy International Airport. The local time is fifteen minutes past the hour of twelve in the afternoon and the temperature is 14 degrees Celsius. For your safety please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop and the seat belt sign has been switched off!"

Sanji let out a small sigh. "Finally." he mumbled as he looked out the window. As the plane came to a smooth stop he noticed all the passengers were itching to leave.

"Before leaving the aircraft please ensure that you have all your personal belongings with you." continued the flight attendant. Sanji sighed, all he had with him was his passport and his wallet, he had left everything back at Zo-the man who shall not be named's house. He growled as he remembered what had happened only hours ago.

_That two-timing bastard_._ H_e stood up and walked off the plane. _Although we weren't actually dating_...

Sanji couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness as he walked passed all the families hugging their relatives, and even couples that were making out after being apart for some time. He walked out of the building with his head held high. He would have to forget Zoro and forget the past month even what had happened between them. Although, that was easier said then done when you have living evidence growing inside of you.

~.~.~.~

Sanji was walking down a busy road filled with a bunch of residential complexes with many three floor houses. "That crazy old lady said it was somewhere around here." he mumbled under his breath as the memory flashed behind his searching eyes.

***Flashback***

_Wondering aimlessly around Central Park after managing to take the bus there, Sanji contemplated his options of what to do._

"_Hey you boy, come over here." _

_Sanji looked to a bench that was currently occupied by an old lady feeding those annoying brainless pigeons. "Ya seem lost, ya travelling alone?" _

_Sanji's eyebrow twitched but he remained calm. "Ah yes, I moved here but I was in such a rush that I couldn't find an apartment." he said as he walked closer to the old lady, mindful of watching his step so he wouldn't ruin his nice dress shoes. _

"_Running from a girlfriend?" she asked as if it was normal to ask something like that to random strangers whom you've just met. _

_Blue eyes widened a bit. Who the hell is this old lady? "Something like that." he answered nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. _

"_Well, ya see there's this man who comes to help me feed the birds on Saturdays and he told me he has a room for rent in his house. Maybe ya could try going there. Tell him Kureha sent you." she then mumbled the address to the blond and continued to feed the birds._

***End of Flashback***

He walked around a few more blocks until he finally found the house with a 'Room for Rent' sign in the window. Letting out a shaky breath he walked up to the door. With hesitation he knocked twice and waited patiently for his new life to start.

It was only a few moments before the blond heard a loud crash and running footsteps.

"Luffy!"

There was a loud angry scream followed by some laughter from another party. There were a few more moments of silence before the door swung opened showing off a teenager no older than the age of sixteen.

"Luffy don't open the door to strangers. You're old enough to know better." An older male probably in his early twenties stepped beside the so called 'Luffy'. "Hey." The freckled male greeted.

"Hi!" The blond put on his best smile showing off those sparkling pearly whites. "My name's Sanji Blackleg and I noticed you have a 'room-for-rent' sign in your window. I was wondering if it's still vacant. A nice woman by the name of Kureha sent me here."

Ace gave the stranger a head-to-toe look over before he responded. "Yeah, it is. That crazy old lady... the name's Ace by the way. Why don't you step inside so we can do a little interview just to make sure you aren't a criminal or anything." The black haired male laughed and held the door open for the blond to walk in; He gently shut it behind him. "This is my little brother, Luffy." he pointed to the younger male who gave off a big toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you both." said Sanji. They moved to the kitchen and all three sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Sanji, where did you live before coming to our house?" The elder asked.

"I used to live by the Rorona resort in the Caribbean. In fact I was a pool boy there." he made sure to leave out the 'living with the son of the resort for a month' part.

"Wow that's so cool! I've always wanted to go there." shouted the younger male. "Why would you leave that place?! It must have been so nice there..." Beginning to daydream about the food they would serve at such a luxurious resort.

"Personal reasons." The blond muttered before instinctively placing his hand on his flat stomach. Ace noticed this small action but refused to press forward.

"Do you have a job that will help pay for the rent?" The elder asked seriously.

"Not yet but I plan to go out job hunting as soon as I find a place to stay and I have some money to pay for the first few months... I think." the blond trailed off slowly.

"Sounds fair, but you got to find one as soon as possible. Welcome to the Portagas household." he smiled and looked to Luffy who also gave the blond his signature smile.

_At least he's smiling at him like that. It means Luffy likes him._ Ace thought to himself. "Follow me Sanji." The blond complied and was brought up a flight of stairs, he followed Ace down the to the end of the hallway and walked into the last room on the right.

The room was a dull blue covering the walls with a wooden floor. There was a large window that looked out to the backyard where he could see a large swimming pool and trampoline taking up most of the space. Looking back around the room there was a queen sized bed with a painting of a pirate ship above it. There was also a large walk-in closet, not that he would need it considering he only had the clothes on his back. "The bathroom is just across the hall if you need it." Ace smiled as he walked away.

Sanji took a seat on the bed. Sanji took a seat on the bed. The emptiness began to slowly remind him exactly why he was in this situation. Swallowing the lump in his throat he refused to accept the pressure behind his eyes. It was unfortunate that the image of Zoro kissing someone else flashed like a bright light.

Then fell backwards on it.

He scrunched up the pillow to his chest and began to cry. He was now alone for the first time since he left the resort. The door was shut and he tried to keep his cries silent so the Portagas brothers wouldn't be able to notice.

He finally broke down.

He was pregnant and alone. Zoro obviously didn't like Sanji the way the blond thought he did. He was going to have to raise this child by himself and Sanji had no idea what it took to be a father. He was put into an adoption centre where he was later placed into a foster home where no one wanted him. All the parents would would go to look at him broke out into laughter once they saw his curly eyebrows.

No one wanted a-ugly child.

When he turned eighteen he was kicked out where he was luckily able to find a job at the Rorona resort. What did you have to do when you had a child? At least he knew he wasn't going to give up the unborn child to an adoption centre nor was he going to have an abortion. This child would be loved by Sanji. "This child will not go through what I went through." he sniffed as his eyes began to droop until they closed entirely.

~.~.~.~

"Oi wake up." Luffy shook the blond and startled him awake. "You fell asleep soon after you came up. You looked tired so we didn't want to wake you up but it's dinner now and Ace thought you might be hungry." Luffy said. Sanji nodded his head and followed the teenage down to the kitchen.

Sanji couldn't help but gag when he stepped one foot into the kitchen. "What is that smell?" he mumbled under his breath as he noticed Luffy whining at the table and Ace slaving away at the stove that had dark smoke coming up from it.

"Ace! You burnt it _again_." Luffy cried as his stomach growled.

"Sorry! You know I'm not good at cooking I just don't know what went wrong." He looked back to the recipe then back to the burnt goo that was sticking to the bottom of the pot. Sanji walked over to the pot and looked into it.

Sanji twitched. "Why don't you guys go watch T.V while I make something..." the blond suggested as he began searching the fridge for fresh ingredients.

"You can cook?" Ace and Luffy both asked at the same time with surprise written all over their faces.

"You can be the judge of that when I'm finished, until then, stay out of the kitchen." Sanji smirked and then got back to work. The best thing to clear his mind was to cook and right now he felt so much at home while moving around swiftly in the small kitchen.

~.~.~.~

"That was so good! Be our cook forever!" Luffy sighed as he rubbed his belly that was now slightly sticking out. Looking at his plate that was void of any food he picked it up and grabbed Ace and Sanji's as well. "Ace told me to clean this stuff up cause he needs to talk to you privately." Luffy bounced back to the sink with all the dirty dishes in hand.

Sanji looked to Ace in question but Ace only stood up and motioned for the blond to follow. Sanji complied and was brought to the living room and sat down on the couch with his hand once again instinctively placed on his stomach. _What if he found out and is disgusted by it. What if he's going to kick me out? I can't afford to waste anymore time looking for an apartment._ The blond inwardly debated until Ace brought him back to reality.

"You're a really good cook." Ace smiled as he sat down beside the blond. "And Luffy really likes you." He was silent for a few moments before he let out a sigh. He looked down to the hand that rested down on Sanji's stomach. "How far along are you?"

Sanji immediately jumped in his seat with his eyes wide. "H-how did you know? I'm not even showing yet." Sanji asked worried where this conversation was going.

"I didn't. I had my suspicions and you just confirmed them for me." Ace gave a reassuring smile to the blond.

Sanji looked down defeated. "About a month. You aren't gonna kick me out or anything... right?" the blond asked nervously.

The freckled man couldn't hold in the laugh. "Of course not. Going to be a single parent? I assume so since you're here alone."

"I guess we just weren't meant to be." He sadly smiled to himself thinking of that moment when he was so excited when he heard the front door open to Zoro's apartment. He was going to tell him the news and maybe they would live happily ever after just like in all those childhood fairy tales. Obviously his life wasn't a story so there's no way that would ever happen.

"As you could tell, I'm a really bad cook." said Ace rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Instead of paying for rent with money you can pay your part of the rent with your cooking skills. We really need your food instead of eating take out and my burnt crap all the time. Plus once you get a job you can save that money for junior."

Sanji looked just as surprised as he was a moment ago. "O-of course. Just please don't tell anyone about...um... 'Junior' yet."

Ace nodded. "If you cook for my guardian he might be able to get you a job at The Baratie. Ever heard of it?"

Sanji smiled at hearing the name. "I heard it's one of the top restaurants in the United States. It takes months to get a reservation, and looking at the prices I'm pretty sure only the richest of the rich can afford to eat there."

He had always kept tabs on all the popular restaurants around the world, getting ideas for the restaurant he would like to own one day. Although, that was in the past. Now he had a child who would need most-if not all-his attention. Not to mention children were very expensive these days. He would have a hard time fulfilling his dream now.

"Yeah, it's pretty fancy. Anyways, my guardian is the co-owner of the restaurant and if you cook for him he might be able to get you a job as a bus boy and then with the amount of skill you have, you could probably move up in the ranks fairly quickly." Ace replied with that reassuring smile on this face.

"I'd love to work there one day." the blond sighed as he leaned further into the couch. At least he knew where to begin to look for a job. The Baratie.

~.~.~.~

It had now been eight and a half months since he left the resort and seven months since he started working at the Baratie as a bus boy. His stomach was swollen to the point of being a nuisance at his job, but he still had to work because he needed more money seeing the baby was coming soon. Luffy was pretty shocked when he found out Sanji was pregnant but after he got over it he began chanting silly things around the apartment, such as "I'm gonna be an uncle." After six months of living with the Portagas brothers, Sanji decided he needed to move out and get his own apartment. He was lucky enough to find one that was really cheap and only a ten minute walk to Ace's house. The Portagas brothers still visited at least three times a week to make sure Sanji was doing alright or help him around the apartment with chores.

_Worst job ever_. thought Sanji as he cleaned off another dirty table and headed to the back sink. The customers were mostly snobs, the hours sucked, the pay was low and all of his co-workers constantly verbally abused him about being a submissive and being pregnant. Sanji was man enough to fight them back. The stupid ones who decided to physically assault a pregnant man-who had many hormones running through him and had the instinct of always protecting his young-well, they now know how much hospital fees cost. Many ended up with broken bones or a smashed up face. The lucky ones only ended up with a hard kick to the ass and a stern warning.

It was now eight o'clock at night which meant he still had time to visit the Portagas' house before he had to go home and finish up a few details on the nursery room. He left work and headed down the road. It was only a fifteen minute walk from his work to the house so there wasn't really a need to call a cab and waste money. He needed some type of exercise anyways.

He got to the house and gave a few swift knocks on the door. There was a moment of silence before there was a large crash followed by some yelling. _Never a dull moment with Luffy. _Sanji thought to himself before the young black haired teen opened the door and smiled.

Sanji walked into the house and made himself at home in the living room on the most comfortable couch in the world, or at least that's what it felt like. Ace came into the room and sat beside his best friend. The older brother changed the channel from a silly pirate cartoon to the entertainment news. Sanji zoned out, it had been a long day for the blond and he just felt like he needed some rest. "_-the happy couple plan to get married one day but for now, Zoro Rorona says it's too soon." _Sanji's eyes flew open as he gazed at the television set. It showed a video of Zoro and Perona holding hands and then Zoro leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He had avoided tabloids and these kinds of shows because he didn't want to see what he was seeing now.

The room was filled with silence, until it was broken a minute later by a gasp coming from the youngest brother. "Sanji you're peeing your pants." he pointed to the liquid that was now soaking through the blonds work pants.

"My water just broke."


End file.
